Gantz The New Stage
by Evan Porter
Summary: A New Stage of Gantz, taking place after the time of Kurono. A arrogant boy named Taitsu finds himself dragged into a game of death. People call this game, Gantz.
1. Episode 1

Episode 1 - New and Final Day

"Taitsu! Taitsu wait up!" Yelled a voice from the back of the hall, as the sounds of footsteps echo throughout the comfined space.

A teenager standing at 6'1 with dirty blonde hair cascading down to just above his shoulders turns around to spot a young girl dressed in a school girl uniform, with brown hair flowing down half way down her back pulled back in a ponytail. Taitsu crossed his arms and watched as she approached but, she fell forward. Taitsu quickly reached over and caught the girl by her stomache, but moved his hand up so it was placed upon her breast.

"Uh... Taitsu.." The girl mumbled as she looked down at his hand and Taitsu glanced down before removing his hand leaving the girl to stand their uncomfortably.

"Oops, Sorry Senza... Hand must have slipped." Taitsu said as he grinned twistedly at Senza before turning his back and began down the hall again.

Senza stood their for a moment, before quickly shaking her head and running over to Taitsu's side. Taitsu turned the corner before Senza could say anything and he entered into a small apartment. Taitsu tossed his backpack onto the bed, and Senza quickly pushed her way in and stomped her foot on the floor to get Taitsu's attention.

"The Yakuza will be here any minute ya know!" Cried Senza as Taitsu made his way over to his dresser and quickly searched through it, pushing clothes out of the way to reveal a handgun already loaded.

"Why do you think I'm here, ya stupid broad!" Yelled Taitsu before grabbing onto Senza's shirt and pushing her away and onto his own bed. Taitsu looked at her for a moment as if concerned, but just shook his head quickly slipping the gun into his pants and rushing out of the room.

Taitsu blasted into the hallway to hear the voices of four men, down the hall. Taitsu quickly looked around and began to sprint down the hallway making headway toward the staircase hearing behind him Senza screaming his name and run again and again.

"Shit! Shut the hell up Senza!" Taitsu thought, but didn't take the time to turn around and tell her. Instead he made his way to the stairs and hooked onto the railing to begin up them, he panting trying to catch his breath.

At the top of the stairs, Taitsu reached yet another hallway and he shook his head in dismay and began to sprint down this hallway as well. Taitsu grabbed onto his side, for he was beginning to get a cramp but, was stopped in mid run by an old lady with white curly hair making her way out of an apartment right in his path. Taitsu slammed into the old lady forcing them both down to the floor.

"Watch where your going you old hag!" Yelled Taitsu as he rose to his feet and looked at the old lady holding her arm which was bent backwards and dangling frail in off her shoulder.

"Please... Call an ambulance.." Cried the old lady and Taitsu took a step toward her, but was snapped out of it by the voices of the men behind him and he once again began to sprint down the hallway.

"Your on your own lady!" Taitsu thought in his head and glanced back to spot the lady glaring a cold glare at him. Taitsu looked worried, but only for just a moment and he continued down the hallway breathing heavily.

Taitsu turned the corner to reveal nothing more than a large balcony forming out from the building. Taitsu ran a hand through his hand worried, and looked down the hallway to spot three men dressed in black jumpsuits along with a man dressed in a black button up shirt and black khakis his eyes covered by sunglasses making his way down the hallway.

"Shit! Now what! Shit, shit, shit!" Taitsu mumbled as he began to pace around the balcony and turned to the corner in which the Yakuza would come from, and pulled the handgun from his pants to hold it up to the corner panting and feeling his heart beat fast within his chest.

"I'll fucking shoot you bastards!" Taitsu yelled and the three jumpsuit Yakuza's stepped out from behind the corner to face him. The Yakuza were all armed with Uzi Pistol's excluding the man with the sunglasses who stood behind them with a twisted grin across his face.

"Come on, boy. You know if you shoot that gun, you'll be mowed down so quick your brother will feel it down there in hell." The sunglasses Yakuza said, as he continued to grin at Taitsu.

Taitsu held the gun up at the sunglasses Yakuza angered by the comment about his brother. Taitsu's hand shook as he watched the Yakuza's fingers hover over the triggers. The sunglasses Yakuza grinned and cocked his head to the side before stepping out infront of the jumpsuit Yakuza's.

"Pay Nomimora the money!" Yelled one of the jumpsuit Yakuzas as they took a step forward as well. Taitsu backed up a few paces as he placed his finger on the trigger. Nomimora lifted his hand up to signal the Yakuza not to shoot and grinned at Taitsu.

"Your Mother couldn't have saved anyway... Your nothing but an orphan... Come on Orphan, shoot me... if you have the balls." Said Nomimora as Taitsu began to shake with anger and was about to pull the trigger but, was stopped by the sight of Senza leaping out from behind the Yakuza and tackling Nomimora to the floor.

The jumpsuit Yakuza without hesitation turned and held the gun to Senza. The one of the left shot first, and the bullet shot right through her left shoulder, blood spilling down onto the floor and running down her arm. Next came the one of the right who shot her in the spine and the blood began to leak out of both her back and her stomache as a puddle of blood began to form around her. Last was the one standing behind Senza who held the Uzi Pistol up and shot Senza directley in the skull, bone and brain fragments spraying onto the floor accompanied by blood.

Taitsu's jaw dropped open and he screamed "No!" before pulling the trigger at one of the Yakuza but, being desperate to shoot was way off and before he could fire again, Nomimora reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a Mini Uzi and began to shoot into Taitsu. The bullets rammed through Taitsu as he stumbled backwards, as the bullets shot right through him and blood splattered onto the railing of the balcony. Taitsu stumbled into the balcony railing and flipped over it and he fell from the top floor of the 5th story apartment building.

"So this is how it ends huh? Damn, I really wanted to see if I could get Senza into bed before I died. To bad she died first. Ah, well. Can't win em all." The thoughts raced through Taitsu's head as he fell from the building and he felt his body slam into the floor.

Taitsu kept his eyes closed for a moment, before noticing his back wasn't against the hard feeling of concrete from the sidewalk but, the feeling of smooth wood. Taitsu groaned quietly before hearing voices around him, of both men and woman.

"Who is this one, he's a bit rough on the edges!" "The girl is kinda hot. I would like to take her into the back and do some crazy shit to her!" "How do you think these two got here?"

Taitsu kept his eyes closed, but reached up to his chest and felt around for the gunshot wounds but, felt nothing. Taitsu began to breath heavily as his eyes shot open and he thought "Where the hell am I?!"


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2 - ? Ball

Taitsu shot up from his laying position forcing a man dressed in a black leather jacket, and black goth pants along with a red dyed mowhawk upon his head to shoot back from his kneeling position and hit the floor. Taitsu ignored the man and quickly looked around the room he was in. The last thing he remembered was being shot multiple times and falling off a 5 story apartment building. "How the hell did I get here?" Taitsu thought.

"Young Sir, do you know this lady?" Asked a man kneeling next to a young girl dressed in a school girl uniform, the man was dressed like a doctor with a white coat wrapped around him and light blue gloves upon his hands. Its took Taitsu a mintue, but he then noticed the girl laying on the floor was Senza.

"Yeah! Her name is Senza!" Taitsu cried as he made his way over to Senza and looked her over to see if she was alright. Senza then slowly opened her eyes, and Taitsu grinned slightly but, let his happyness drift and his expression turned from grin to scowl.

"Where... Where are we?" Senza asked as the man dressed like a doctor got to his feet and began to circle around the room to study his sorroundings.

"Thats what we would like to know. We've been here for hours!" The man cried as he walked over to a large black ball in the back of the room and kicked it with the toe of his boot. The man let out a yelp of pain and jumped backwards pulling his foot up to rub it.

Taitsu sighed slightly and leaned against the wall behind him frowning at where he was, before glancing around the room to spot two other men he hadn't noticed until just now. One was dressed in nothing but a ratty jacket and a pair of boxers. He had a scruffy beard with bits of food in it, he looked to be homeless. Taitsu grumbled, for he had no patience for homeless people and thought they were scum. Taitsu turned to the other person, who was a young girl no older than ten who was dressed in a red dress with daisy's running down the sides. Her golden blonde hair put up in pigtail.

"Oh great. A hobo, and a little brat. Just what I needed." Taitsu thought before lifting up to his feet and wandered over to the door to reach for the latch but, couldn't reach it. Taitsu tried again, but once again was unable by some kind of force pushing his hand backwards.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?!" Taitsu yelled as he began to frantically reach for the latch with both hands but, each time was denyed by the unexplainable force holding him back.

"It won't work. It just won't let us." The little girl mumbled keeping her head tilted toward the ground. Taitsu continued to reach for the latch before stomping his foot and turning to the small girl standing there.

"Ah, what do you know brat!" Yelled Taitsu before backing up a few paces and attempting to ram into the door but, was shot backwards and rammed himself into the large black ball.

Taitsu groaned and squinted his eyes open before noticing all of the people staring at him as if he was a freak. Taitsu looked down at his torso and bottom for a moment, before noticing they weren't looking at him, but behind him. Taitsu slowly turned around to reveal the black ball had opened revealing small metal cases and guns that he had never seen before in his life.

"Fucking right! Guns! Stand back everybody!" Yelled the mohawked man as he picked up one of the larger guns, that had a large X engraved on it and he held it toward the latched door and pulled the trigger quickly, but frowned at the sight of nothing happening.

"Fucking peice of junk!" Yelled the mowhawked man as he tossed the rifle across the room it slamming into the wall and falling to the floor unharmed. Senza slowly made her way over to the gun and picked it up placing it in her lap, for she was still sitting.

Taitsu lifted up and grabbed onto one of the breifcases and looked it over before turning to Senza who was studying the gun and he shrugged before pushing the latch and the breifcase popped open to reveal a blacksuit with yellow things upon it that looked like suction cups. Taitsu looked over the suit for a moment, but was distracted by green neon lights glowing out of the black ball.

"Oh no! Now what!" Yelled the hobo as he took a step forward and looked at the ball, to read the neon writing curiously and soon everybody crowded around the ball to read what it was writing out.

_**You have been reborn and I decide your fate.**_

_**Destroy the Zexym Three at all costs.**_

_**Perpare.**_

"What the hell is this ball blabbering about?!" Yelled the mohawked man as he began to pace backwards around the room. Taitsu read the message over and thought "Zexym Three? What is that?"

After a moment, of silence rainbow rays shot down from the ceiling and the little girl let out a scream as the beam attached itself to Senza, then the Mowhawked man, then the Hobo then the little girl. The beam ran down them slowly and Taitsu could actully see the bones and flesh under their skin as their bodies began to dissapear. Taitsu saw his vision blurr and didn't even notice it was happening.

"Is this some sort of... game?" Thought Taitsu as his vision blurred once again and he felt his entire body tingling and began to hear the voices of the people of the room around him once again and his vision began to clear once again to reveal what looked like a city.


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3 - Gamers Nightmare**

As Taitsu's vision began to clear he was able to make out large building infront of him, they glowing with the intesity of tens of hunderds of lights. Taitsu rubbed his eyes and then noticed he was outside and a grin spread across his face as he took a step forward before, darting around to spot Senza and the other people within the room standing dumbfounded in the middle of the street.

"Hey! What the hell? Where are we?!" Yelled the mowhawked man before looking forward to spot The Empire State building infront of him and grin spread across his face as he began to sprint toward it.

"Wait! We don't know what's out there!" Yelled Senza as she took a step forward and frowned as the man continued to run.

"What's out there honey is my home!" Yelled the man back as he began down the hill. Taitsu looked at Senza for a moment before shrugging and beginning to sprint after the mowhawked man.

Taitsu was able to catch up the the mowhawked man reasonably easy, and he soon approached his side to run next to him. The mowhawked man scowled at Taitsu and began to sprint harder to get infront of him, and soon was a good ten feet infront of him. Taitsu stopped after a few minutes to catch his breathe and watched as the mohawked man continued forward. Taitsu whiped his forehead and watched the man for a moment, before spotting him stopped in the middle of the street. Taitsu took a step forward before watching his head literally explode off of his shoulders and blood leak out onto the floor as his limp body slammed into the floor.

"Jesus christ! What the hell!" Yelled Taitsu as he began toward the mowhawked man's mangled body but, was stopped by Senza who grabbed his arm with both hands and pulled him back.

"Don't! The same will happen to you! Somethings out there!" Senza cried, as Taitsu turned to her and pulled away from her and began to sprint down the road. Taitsu let what Senza sank in and by the time he was halfway there he had stopped and began to pant looking at the bloody puddle no more than a hundred feet infront of him.

Taitsu turned around and looked down at the floor shaking from the tramatizing sight that had taken place behind him. Taitsu began to mopely make his way over to Senza who was now infront of the hobo and little girl wgo were all staring with their jaws wide open and their eyes widened. Taitsu cocked his head to the side at them, before slowly turning around to spot a humanoid standing behind him that had a head on each shoulder, one purple and one pink.

Taitsu began to back up slightly, before looking down to spot the third head right above its crotch. Taitsu attempted to punch one of the heads, but felt a hot liquid attach to his knee and noticed that the head bove the crotch had spit on him his knee and its spit began to decay his skin and pants. Taitsu fell to the floor and pulled his pants off with pace and tossed them over to the building and turned to the humanoid, who had then revealed its deadly arms that looked as if they were two blades attached within his skin.

"Taitsu run!" Yelled Senza as Taitsu turned around to run but, was stopped by one of the arm blades of the humanoid slashing through his shirt and making a large cut across his back.

Taitsu let out a scream and reached behind him to hold his back, before falling to one knee. Taitsu began to shake with pain as the humanoid drove its bulky slimey purple foot into Taitsu's head and knocked him to the floor. Senza then began to panic, before noticing the rifle in which she had slipped on the loop of her pants. Senza thought for a moment, but grabbed hold of the rifle and ran toward the humanoid holding it up at its head.

"Back up or I'll blow your fucking head off your shoulders!" Senza yelled as her hands shook making her aim extremely unsteady. It also didn't exactly help that she didn't even know if the gun would fire, after all it wouldn't fire back in the room.

The Humanoid kicked Taitsu to the side and began toward Senza who was now backing up with the rifle in hand. Senza began to breathe heavily as the humanoid neared. Senza had never been this afraid in her life and felt her legs feeling like jelly. Senza closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face, and felt her foot step into some sort of liquid. Senza opened her eyes and looked down to spot the blood of the mowhawked man. She screamed and turned around to spot she was only five feet from the body.

"If not this... Then what made him...?" Senza turned to watch the humanoid making headway toward her. Senza quickly leaned down and reached her hand toward her body, but felt her hand increasing in heat before her hand blowing up like a balloon and she letting out a peircing scream as her hand exploded just as the man's head had.

Senza fell backwards dropping the rifle to the floor, and screaming as blood spilled out of her hand spraying up into the air. Senza began to sob and pushed her hand down on her decapitated wrist to attempted to stop the blood from spraying, but was unable to see from the increasing blood spraying in her face and she was feeling weak from the increase of blood lost.

"She's gonna get killed!" The little girl cried as she began toward Senza but, the hobo leaned down and wrapped his arms around her to keep her there.

Taitsu opened his eyes slightly and spotted the humanoid nearing a wounded Senza. Taitsu attempted to rise to his feet, but fell back to the floor. Taitsu looked at the humanoid nearing Senza scared for her life. Taitsu felt his back where he had been cut, but felt on his lower back the feeling of metal. He grabbed hold of it and pulled it out from behind his pantpocket to reveal the handgun he was using against the Yakuza when he thought he died.

Taitsu looked over the gun and looked at the humanoid who had lifted up his bladed arm and was about to slash at Senza. Taitsu lifted the gun up toward the humanoid and began to shoot the gun at random to get the humanoids attention. Once the humanoid had turned around, Taitsu aimed for its chest and began to pump bullet after bullet into its chest knocking it backwards a few paces before he falling to he knees as green blood began to spill out of his chest. The humanoid then fell forward to the floor and went limp.

Taitsu breathed heavily and let his chest hit the floor, as his hands shoot and he dropped the handgun on the floor hearing footsteps infront of him making their way over to Senza. Taitsu rolled over onto his back and cocked his head backwards to look at the little girl and hobo attempting to care of Senza. Taitsu let out a loud sigh, as he looked around still having no idea where he was, how he was alive, or why the killing around him was taking place. Taitsu cocked his head backwards again to watch one of the bladed arms of the humanoid lift up and slash through the little girl cutting her in clean half and blood spilling onto the ground and a part of her spinal cord dangling from her mangled torso.

"Oh no... Now what?" Taitsu thought as the humanoid lifted up to his feet and the hobo began to sprint away from it, but the humanoid ignored the man and set his sights on one thing and one thing only... Taitsu.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4 - The Harder they fall the bigger they come

Taitsu watched as the humanoid made headway toward him, and he pushed his hands off the concrete to rise to a kneeling position and pulled out the handgun yet again. Taitsu attempted to shoot, but the humanoid dodged to the side of his aim and slashed the barrel clean off of the gun. Taitsu dropped the gun to the floor and fell backwards against the concrete and began to back up.

"Shit, now what?" Taitsu thought as he backed up away from the humanoid who was nearing him.

The Hobo that was caring to Senza was now to his feet with the rifle Senza was using before in hand and he was holding it behind the humanoid, his hands shaking but his posture steady and ready to fire. Taitsu watched as the humanoid pulled it bladed arm up into the air and the hobo fired both triggers as the gun hole glowed a bright white with four white dots around it before stopping abruptly and the street going silent besides the gurgle of the humanoid.

Taitsu heard a loud crash behind him and turned around to notice a large chunk of the apartment complex behind him had been torn out. Taitsu looked at the old man holding the gun, his face filled with fear and Taitsu knew the gun had caused the giant chunk with some sort of invisible blast.

"Could that gun destroy this thing?" Taitsu asked himself as the humanoid turned its attention away from the chunk and back to taitsu.

Taitsu pushed off the concrete and slid inbetween the legs of the humanoid to the other side of him. Taitsu quickly scrambled to his feet and turned around to make sure he was behind the humanoid not exactly beliving himself that he had made it behind him. Taitsu as the humanoid turned to face him began to sprint over to the old man, and he grabbed hold of the rifle from his hand. Taitsu turned around to aim but, was headbutted by the humanoid and knocked back a few paces holding onto the rifle with his left hand.

"Hang in there Senza." Mumbled Taitsu as he set his hand on Taitsu's stomache to see she was still breathing very faintly.

Taitsu rose back up to his feet, to greet the humanoid head on and he drove the back of the gun into one of the humanoid's skulls blinding that head for a moment. Taitsu stepped to the side and held the gun up the head he didn't hit and pulled both triggers causing the white lights to fill the gun once again, and the humanoid turned around to slash Taitsu but, this time Taitsu dodged under it and came back up to watch as the pinkish head blew up like a balloon just like the mowhawked man and blow into a million peices, chunks of skull and blood flipping onto Taitsu's face.

Taitsu quickly turned around only to be meeted by a crushing blow from one of the blades to his arm, and it sliced his arm in half at the elbow and much like Senza's wound began to spray out blood. Taitsu let out a scream and fell to the concrete watching as a blood puddle began to form around him. Taitsu felt hot tears begin to stream down his face, but was distracted after a moment by the sight of his arm laying on the ground. A weakness fell over him and Taitsu fell forward into a puddle of his own blood, he feeling his spine go cold.

"Hey! You!" Yelled the hobo man as he took a step toward the humanoid and one of the humanoids heads turned its attention toward him

The hobo began to slowly circle around the humanoid deciding to keep his distance. Without a moments notice, the humanoids shot forward toward the hobo and the hobo let out a yell and held up a small gadget that looked like a remote and pushed the largest button on it, before closing his eyes and lifting his arms up to attempt to protect himself. The humanoid drove its bladed arm at the hobo, but purple electricity began to sorround around the hobo and the humanoid was shot back and slammed into the floor. The hobo opened his eyes slightly, before spotting the humanoid on the floor moaning in pain. The hobo looked down at the remote in his hand, reading the top of the screen that read "Kimore" his name.

Kimore looked down at the remote for a few more seconds, before spotting the humanoid moving and made his way over to Taitsu who was shaking in pain as the puddle around him began to get bigger. Kimoure grabbed onto his shirt and ripped off a peice of it from the bottom, turning around to see the humanoid on one knee and staring right at him. Kimore quickly wrapped his armless wound with the cloth, it staining red quickly and blood began to drip from it but, the blood flow was slowed. Kimore grabbed onto the gun next to Taitsu and lifted up off the ground turning to see Senza limply laying on the ground, the puddle around her growing too.

Kimore began to shake before pulling the trigger at the humanoid, aiming right above its head and it did just that. The invisible blast struck over his head and slammed into the building behind him distracting him for a moment. Kimore quickly ran over to Senza and ripped off another peice of his shirt, and wrapped it around her wound as well to slow down the blood flow, but just as he finished the knot his face went pale and he looked down to spot the humanoid's bladed arm sticking out of his stomaceh. Kimore shook for a moment, before falling forward onto Senza going limp, as his face appeared on the black ball back in the room, right next to Taitsu and Senza's picture to reveal they were all in danger of dying.

Taitsu began to feel himself fading off, but quickly opened his eyes attempting to keep them open noticing the humanoid making his way over toward Senza and Kimore. Taitsu watched for a moment, thinking "Why the hell should I care about them? I should save my own hide. Still... Senza does have a pretty nice rack. Be a shame to go to waste. But, I don't wanna die over it!" Taitsu watched as the humanoid grew closer, and Taitsu spotted the handgun he had dropped minutes before now and began to slide over to it through the blood puddle.

Taitsu gripped onto the handle and opened the barrel to spot he had two bullets left. "One for each head..." Taitsu thought before pushing off the ground with the one hand he had left, he closing his eyes tightly from the pain on his other arm being cut from his body. Taitsu rose the gun toward the Zexym and began to pant from the pain.

"Hey! Fuckhead! Over here!" Yelled Taitsu as he took a step forward to make sure that the humanoid could see him and was shaking from pain feeling as if he was going to collapse right there.

The humanoid stopped abruptly and turned toward Taitsu and Taitsu pulled the trigger as the bullet struck the humanoid in the forehead of its head on the left shoulder and the head fell limply hanging there. Taitsu then turned his attention on the head on its stomache, and the head began to spit the acidy spit onto the ground and Taitsu watched as smoke and the smell of tar lifted over the humanoid. Taitsu quickly looked around to find it, but was greeted by the humanoid appearing behind him and attempted to slash him, but Taitsu fell to the concrete below him first. Taitsu turned around quickly and drove his last bullet into the pecks of the humanoid and the humanoid stumbled backwards but, recovered after only a few moments.

"Oh shit! I'm head! There is no way! That was my last bullet!" Thought Taitsu as the humanoid approached him and spit on his foot as it began to decay his toes and he let out a scream of agony. The humanoid lifted up it bladed arm looking to strike down Taitsu but, stopped when it was lifted distracted by a white light behind him. The humanoid slowly turned around to notice Kimore leaning up with the rifle in hand, blood pouring from his wound. Kimore fell forward and went limp on the floor, as a bubble appeared in the humanoids stomache and it exploded all around Taitsu, and a white light began to blind Taitsu.

"Am I dead...? Again?" Thought Taitsu


End file.
